


The Newest Member of Team Love Gods

by mwrites



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Baby, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwrites/pseuds/mwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s late in the day when Beatrice decides she’s ready to see her friends. She and Ben have had their time alone with their baby (THEIR BABY!!) and time with their parents with the baby, and time with their parents without the baby, and now it is time to introduce their friends to their creation.</p><p>Bea and Ben have a baby. They fail to realize the significance of her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Newest Member of Team Love Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borntofangirl1996](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=borntofangirl1996), [LuluHalulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluHalulu/gifts).



> based on this post by borntofangirl1996: http://borntofangirl1996.tumblr.com/post/97789199842/headcanon-that-bea-and-bens-first-child-is-born

It’s late in the day when Beatrice decides she’s ready to see her friends. She and Ben have had their time alone with their baby (THEIR BABY!!) and time with their parents with the baby, and time with their parents without the baby, and now it is time to introduce their friends to their creation.

Ben goes down to the lobby to escort their friends up to Bea’s room, and Bea’s mom kisses her forehead and murmurs something about errands before she leaves. For a few blissful minutes, Bea has another chance at alone time with her daughter.

“You’re going to love them,” she tells the sleeping infant in her arms, already missing the feeling of having life inside of her. 

The baby sighs, and waves her hand a little outside the blanket. Bea laughs as she tucks the tiny arm back inside.

“Knock knock,” Ben says from the doorway as he walks into the room. “I brought some people to see you.”

Behind him comes the whole gang from high school, all their old friends once again gathered in place. Beatrice is delighted to see that Meg has made the trip up, and even more pleased that Ursula is there, holding her camera as usual.

Ursula snaps a picture at the moment Bea sees her, and later everyone will marvel at how perfectly this picture captures the emotions of the day: Bea looks exhausted and thrilled and the tiniest bit wistful.

“We brought some flowers,” Pedro says, a little unnecessarily, as the huge bouquet is kind of hard to overlook, and Bea doesn’t miss the little glance at Balthazar that follows. Bea and Ben exchange a glance of their own, one that promises an interrogation later.

Ben bossily directs Pedro to an empty vase where he can stick the flowers from his perch on the bed next to Bea. 

While Pedro rearranges the flowers, Hero appears in the doorway with a few folding chairs. Claudio is right behind her. “I thought we might like to sit,” she says, and she and Meg and Ursula set the chairs up for everyone.

They’re all gathered around the bed then, and there’s a beat of silence before everyone starts talking at once. Meg is begging to hold the baby, Pedro is exclaiming over how much her face already looks like Ben’s, Balthazar tells Bea he’s already working on a song for them, and Ursula is shooting it all on film. Hero stays quiet, looking with immeasurable fondness at the little family. Claudio stands a bit apart, but takes a step closer when Hero beckons. 

“You can hold her-” Bea tells Meg, and Meg jumps up with considerable enthusiasm. “Be careful,” she says, explaining how Meg should hold her arms. “And support her head – yes, like that.”

Meg carefully takes the baby from Bea and starts gently rocking her in her arms as she walks to the window. “Hi, baby,” she says quietly.

Pedro suddenly laughs, and they all flick their gazes from Meg toward him.

“Sorry,” he says. “I just realized that she’s the newest member of Team Love Gods.”

Bea and Ben both groan while everyone else beams. “I try to forget about that whole setup as much as possible,” Bea says, bringing her hands to her face.

Ben pats her on the back. “It’s alright, love. It turned out well in the end.”

“Well, you won’t be able to forget it after this, will you?” Claudio says, and Bea actually looks directly at him for the first time today.

“What do you mean?” she says, and Hero can already tell that Bea’s mama bear tendencies have dramatically increased.

Claudio looks awkward, like he wishes he hadn’t spoken. “I mean, correct me if I’m wrong, but today’s the tenth anniversary of the day we started the Love Gods.”

Hero has already pulled up the YouTube page on her phone. “It is!” she says, smiling beatifically.

Pedro really starts laughing now, and Meg turns from the window to shush him. “You’ll wake the baby!” she says.

“The baby owes me!” Pedro says, sweeping his arms wide. “If it weren’t for me, she wouldn’t even exist!”

Bea and Ben immediately start arguing with Pedro while everyone else dissolves into laugher themselves. Ursula is still shooting video, and thinks privately that Watch Projects needs to be updated again soon anyway. 

Throughout all the noise, the baby still sleeps in Meg’s arms. “Welcome to the Love Gods,” Meg says, and only then do baby Imogen’s eyes open.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction I've written for NMTD! I don't know what else to say here...?


End file.
